


A Good Goodneighbor

by Repconn (Kadan)



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan/pseuds/Repconn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bae stabs the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Goodneighbor

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, enjoy!

Even with the carnage before her, Nora couldn't help but be turned on by the man who just introduced himself by stabbing someone to death.

Before even giving him her name she asked "do you know where we can get a room?"

A sly grin spread across Hancock's face and he said "I know just the place" then he picked Nora up and went as fast as his legs could carry him into the Statehouse and up the stairs. 

Before she knew it they were on the balcony, taking off each other's clothes, and despite his bold display out in the courtyard, Hancock was shockingly shy once his red coat came off. Nora pinned him against the door and he didn't put up a fight. In fact, he loved it. With her hands, Nora noticed just /how/ much he loved it.

Hancock blushed and and let out a little moan. As confident as she was trying to be, Nora's hands were shaking. She was never this forward, though he didn't know that. She decided to try to keep up the charade of cockiness.

With soft hands she pushed him into the chair on the balcony. She took his hat off his head and placed it in her own.

Hancock was in awe as Nora stood in front of him wearing only his hat. She'd forgotten what it was like to be looked at the way he was looking at her. The lust in his eyes made her heart race. She put her hand on his chin and said "pick your jaw up off the floor, handsome. Or I'll give you something else to do with your mouth."

The idea of tasting this mysterious woman in front of him delighted him more than he thought possible. But before he could answer she was sitting on top of him in the his armchair. She teased him with her hand a little before slowly sliding him inside herself. He stifled a loud moan in order to not alert the citizens below of what their mayor was doing just above them.

Nora wouldn't stand for that and decided she needed to kick it up a notch. He'd be exclaiming her name by the end of the night if she had anything to say about it.

Realizing they didn't have any formal introduction, she slowly began rocking back and forth with him still inside her and spoke in soft moans "I'm....Nora, by the way."

Excited to see she was enjoying herself, Hancock pulled her closer and put his hands on her ass. When she moved faster and moaned louder he grinned and whispered "It's nice to meet you....Nora" in her ear. His voiced turned her even more and she was surprised by Hancock standing up with her legs wrapped around his waist. He gently set her down on the chair and pulled out of her.

Before she could protest he was on his knees in front of her, kissing his way from her breasts, to her stomach, and then between her legs.

Her dominant demeanor melted away as he made her moan in ecstasy.

He backed away for a second as she was close to climaxing. Nora didn't mind though, she loved to be teased.

He was feeling bold from the way she's been reacting to his tongue so he told her "When you need to know what name to scream out, it's John Hancock."

Too embarrassed to hear her response to his cocky statement, he buried his face between her legs again.

Within minutes she was squirming and moaning louder and louder. When she finally came she loudly exclaimed his name and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. And just a tiny bit bad for the citizens below. But not much.

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor" Nora said through labored breaths "I mean, unless your townspeople are used to this sort of thing."

"Oh they might be, a little." Hancock suddenly realized what he'd said, he scrambled to come up with something else so she didn't get the wrong idea "but! Not from me, anyway." He wanted her to know she was special and he didn't do things like this often, or at all that matter. 

Nora sensed his nerves and tried to ease them. She stood on shaky legs and gently led him down to the ground. Hancock obeyed and anticipated having her on top of him again.

While riding him for a while she lost herself in how amazing he felt and he lost himself in her beauty. She wasn't concerned with looking sexy anymore, she was too far gone for that. Instead she was grunting and rocking herself back and forth on him as hard and as fast as she could. Her look of fervor drove him wild.

He scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on her back and began thrusting into her. She let out a long moan and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

With the change in position, Nora felt more aware of herself and a bit self conscious when she noticed Hancock watching her face so intently. She started to blush and Hancock couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're so...breathtaking." He said between moans "what on earth are you doing with /me/?" It was his nature to put himself down, he couldn't imagine how someone so beautiful would want him like this.

"If you don't know by now, I must not be doing a good job." she replied sheepishly.

"Trust me, doll. You're doing a...great job." He was close to climaxing but he couldn't resist making her come again. He plowed into her as hard as he could and judging by her reaction, she loved it. Like a true gentleman, he made sure she finished before he did. When he heard Nora scream his name he couldn't hold out any longer. He kissed her deeply and let out soft moans as he came inside her.

Despite everything they had done since just meeting in the courtyard, they hadn't kissed yet. Nora was giddy, partly from her orgasm and partly from this intimate display of affection. She kissed him back and didn't want to stop. His mouth tasted like grape mentats. They laid together on the wood balcony, legs intertwined.

He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. She beamed as the handsome ghoul snuggled up with her. He thought of all the pre-war romance novels he'd read and about how love at first sight always seemed a made up concept, until now. They drifted off to an afternoon nap together. And when they woke up they were both pleasantly surprised that the other was still next to them.


End file.
